Of Badgermoles and Boomerangs
by Jonquille Theravada
Summary: This is the story of how Sokka and Toph, eventually, fell in love. Told in three parts, spanning several years.
1. Chapter 1

The moon was low in the sky and it was too late for anyone to be up, let alone two men with important things to do the next morning. But Sokka sort of liked being up late. Of course, he loved to sleep, but he loved the moon more, and looking up at her comforted him.

Katara had fallen asleep hours ago, her head resting peacefully in Aang's lap.

"Oogies," Sokka chuckled softly, looking at Aang from across the room. Aang smiled back.

"Never gets old, eh?" Aang answered, brushing a piece of his wife's hair out of her face.

"Nah, but I'm still not an uncle," he answered, winking.

"Neither am I," Aang said.

Sokka frowned and looked down at his hands. "I'm jealous, you know. Of you two. I don't know how you do it."

"You could still make up with Suki. Kyoshi Island isn't that far away…"

"No, I can't," Sokka said, smiling. His pained eyes betrayed him, though, and Aang knew how upset he really was. "Anyway, I belong here, with you guys, and Toph."

"Always Toph over Suki," Aang answered, leaning back.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Aang answered slyly.

"Would it matter? She's with The Duke."

"But you love her."

"Well, of course. Don't you?"

"You know what I mean," Aang answered. When he didn't get a response, he added, "So, that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been crying all day. Long, violent sobs that racked her lungs and hurt her ribcage. She'd called the police force the day before, telling them she was horribly ill and couldn't come to work. The truth was, she didn't want her officers to see her like this, the powerful and immovable Chief Beifong brought to her knees by a man.

Naturally, Sokka came over the second day to check on her. It was unlike Toph to call in sick no matter what was ailing her. As he approached the door, he heard her crying. He stopped, unsure if walking in would embarrass her. Perhaps he should just leave, pretend that he hadn't come at all. Not bring it up, let her ride it out. But his love for her got the better of him, and he knocked. The crying stopped, and he waited for the longest two minutes of his life.

"Come in, Sokka," she said. Her voice was raspy, but it didn't crack. He opened the door and saw her curled up on the floor. She looked messy, her hair out of its usual bun. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was raw from tears.

"Toph!" Sokka said, running over to her and embracing her. "Are you okay? What happened."

"He left me," she said. This time her voice faltered and she began to cry all over again. "He left me," she repeated over and over like a mantra.

"The Duke? Where did he go? I'll kill him," he said, standing up. Toph tugged on his arm, pulling him back down.

"No," she said.

"What can I do to make it better?" Sokka asked.

"Just stay here."

"Okay," he answered, holding her again. After an hour or so, she fell asleep. Sokka picked her up and took her to her bed. He walked back to the kitchen, began to make tea, and reached for the phone. He wasn't good with new technology, but he spun the dial and called his sister.

"Hello?" Aang's voice came through the receiver.

"Can I talk to Katara?"

"Yeah, what's the matter? Oh, here she is." There were some muffled noises and he hear his sister's voice.

"Sokka? What's the matter?"

"It's Toph. The Duke left her. What do I do?"

"Oh my," she gasped. In the background Sokka heard two small children screaming. In spite of the situation, he smiled. He loved those children. He wished he had one of his own. He'd probably have one by now if he hadn't messed everything up with Suki a few years back.

"She's in bed now, but she's not doing well. I don't think she's eaten in a while, maybe you could bring over some food?"

"Yeah, I'll do that right away," she said seriously.

"Thanks," he answered. "I thought you could talk to her, too. You're better with that stuff."

"I'll come over after the kids are in bed."

"Thanks, Katara. I'll see you then. Bye."

He hung up the phone and buried his hands in his face. It hurt him so badly to see Toph like that. She was the strongest person he'd ever met. He never imagined she'd have such a dramatic reaction to her husband leaving. Even when Suki left him, he hadn't broken down quite like that. He looked up. The tea was done steeping, so he poured it and brought it to Toph's room.

He nudged her awake.

"Katara is coming over with some food in a few hours."

"I'm not hungry. This doesn't have caffeine in it, does it?"

"Does it matter?" Sokka asked, again surprised. He didn't know Toph to be particularly picky.

"Yes," she said, setting the cup on her bedside table and flopping back down.

"Hey, maybe when you feel better all of us can go out like old times. I think Zuko's coming to town soon. It's been a while since we've been to that bar by the park."

"Aang doesn't even drink," Toph said.

"That's never stopped all of us from going out before," he pointed out.

"I think I'll just sit it out with him."

"Toph, what's really going on here?"

She sat up, took a deep breath, and touched her belly. She began to cry again. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant, Sokka. That's why he left me."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "No," he said, disbelieving. Then his anger flared up. "That bastard!" He stood up, taking deep breaths. "I need a minute," he said, leaving the room. He punched the wall. Now he understood. He understood her tears with complete clarity. She wasn't crying purely out of heartbreak, but rage and betrayal and new hormones as well. He counted to ten, tearing up a little himself at the unfairness of the situation. When he was sure he was calm, he walked back into the room and hugged her.

"You know what you have, Toph?"

"What?" Toph asked.

"You have me and you have Katara and Aang and Zuko and Mai and the entire police force of Republic City and Kya and Bumi and we are all here for you. You don't have to suffer alone like this. We all love you. I love you."

"Sokka," she said, wiping her eyes. "I love you, too." She stopped and turned her head towards the door. "Katara's here."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Sokka went to open it. Toph hear their steps as they entered the room.

"You really, really should eat, given the circumstances," Sokka said.

"The circumstances?" Katara asked, looking exhausted. Toph wasn't looking forward to that, the sleeplessness of having a newborn like Katara did at the moment.

Toph turned her head away from them, not wanting to show any more weakness than she already had. "I'm having a baby."

"I can help," Katara offered.

Sokka sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Toph's back.

"We can all help. You aren't alone," he said, and for the first time since The Duke left, Toph felt happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting and it cast a golden glow on Air Temple Island. Two children played happily, shouting at one another and laughing.

"He's never like this with the other children," Katara said, coming to Toph and Sokka's side. "He really opens up around Lin."

"Yeah, she's really something special, isn't she?" Sokka said, squeezing Toph's side.

"She really is," Aang said, walking up to his wife's side and kissing her on top of the head.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lin ran up and pulled on Sokka's robes. "Look what I can do!" Lin turned around and bent the earth downwards in the spot that little Tenzin was running. He tripped and awkwardly used what little airbending he knew at his age to shoot up in order to not hit the ground.

Toph was shaking, her hand over her mouth. "That's my daughter," she said, desperately holding in a laugh.

"Hey, no fair!" Tenzin shouted as he landed, and shot a stream of air in her direction, effectively knocking her off her feet. "Wait, wait, Lin, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He ran over and offered his hand to help her up.

"Like father like son," Toph said to Aang.

They watched as Lin blushed deeply. "N-no, I'm fine," she said.

"Maybe I'll have some earthbending grandbabies," Aang chuckled.

Katara playfully smacked his arm, and Sokka openly gaped before saying, a little too loudly and high-pitched, "My baby is never allowed to date!"

The children looked over for a second at the loud noise coming from where the adults were.

"Let's go inside," Katara suggested. "Dinner should be nearly done cooking by now, and I put Kya in charge of the sea prunes so I'm a little nervous."

The adults turned around, Aang and Katara linking hands, Sokka and Toph holding each other by the waist. Sokka buried his nose in Toph's hair as they were walking, kissing her head. He murmured into her hair, "We did a good job. I love you."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**I'm very seriously considering writing and epilogue or sequel. Any thoughts? **


End file.
